


Regulation Furniture

by MadameClutch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Desk Sex, F/M, I'm still trash I'm sorry, Masturbation, Mitaka has a thing for regulations, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, forgive me for this, i'm trash for writing this, it was late at night, on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a thing for the Lieutenant, but you've never acted on it...<br/>Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBarbaric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBarbaric/gifts).



> Because LadyBarbaric is my spirit animal.

You looked up and down the hall, biting your lip nervously as you snuck into the office. Locking the door behind you, you giggled. You'd been waiting to do this for weeks.

As you wandered around the room, your fingers trail over the pristine leather furniture, the well polished wood of the neatly organized desk. You stop and trace your fingertips over the engraving if the nameplate at the front of the desk. Lieutenant Mitaka.

A shudder ran up your spine as you moaned lasciviously, a warmth growing between your legs as you practically finger the man's name in front of you. He was so innocent looking, so crisp, so... Regulation.

  
You gasped as your hips met the hardness of the desk, grinding your heated crotch against the firm surface as you fantasized about the Lieutenant. After a moment, a wicked grin crossed your face. You checked the door again before moving close to one of the corners of the desk, your hands tugging down your pants and panties frantically.

You licked your lips, shifting to straddle the corner of Mitaka's desk, a gasp of delight coming from you as the cold wood met your drippingly wet sex. Pushing your hips forward, you gripped the edges of the desk, shuddering as you throbbed delightfully. Your hips began to ride slowly on the corner of the desk, your juices coating the shining surface.

You tipped your head back, moaning wantonly, one of your hands coming up to grope at your breasts. Your hardened nipples poked against your uniform top as you ground yourself against the desktop rhythmically. With each move, your body tensed, your clit throbbing with desire as you began to bounce lightly on the surface.

Rolling one of your covered nipples between your fingers, you shuddered, imagining the Lieutenant's hands doing the work for you, his slender fingers working your skin in a manner that would be just as soft and precise as the man himself. You groaned softly, releasing your grip on the desk to slide your fingers between your hips. You cried out as your fingertips came in contact with your throbbing clit, your hips bucking forward as you felt yourself climbing toward orgasm.

You began to call out the Lieutenant's name, chanting it in time with your movements as you fucked yourself on his desk. Your fingers traced firm, quick circles around your clit as you tried to hold back longer.

With a few more thrusts against the corner of Mitaka's desk, you arched up, grinding down harshly, trapping your fingers between the hard wood and your pulsing slit as you came. You shuddered hard as you felt your drenched pussy practically gush as you screamed for Mitaka, your climax washing over you like wave after wave of molten desire.

Slumping forward, you gasped for breath, taking a few moments to recover from what must have been the best orgasm you'd had since joining the First Order. You stood shakily, fixing your uniform back to its original state before clearing your throat and striding purposefully out of the office, only to be stopped by Lieutenant Mitaka himself, standing outside the door.

"Officer? What were you doing in my office?" He asked, his quick eyes flickering over you.

"Lieutenant, sir." You snapped a quick salute, mentally willing yourself to not blush. "The General had me hand deliver some files to your office, sir." you lied.

"Oh. Well, carry on, Officer." Mitaka waved you away before going into his office, shutting the door behind him. You stared at the door for a moment before starting back down the hall, fighting back a grin.

*********************

Mitaka did his usual check of his office, fingers checking the shelves and furniture for dust. Nothing looked out of place. Everything was perfect. Well within regulation.

With a sigh, he sat at his desk, glancing around for the files that the officer was supposed to have delivered. Before he could find them, something caught his eyes; his nameplate was crooked.

He reached to pick up the nameplate, frowning at the fingerprints that marred the bright surface. He hadn't left it like that. He never would.

Quickly polishing the ornament, he placed it back on his desk, his fingers dragging along the surface. His face contorted into another frown as his touch met something cold and damp, and slightly sticky on one of the corners of his desk.

Pulling his hand away, her looked at his fingertips, rubbing them together curiously before hesitantly bringing his hand up to sniff his fingers.

What?

  
Wait.

  
Oh

_OH._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, breaking regulation deserves proper punishment, no?

Considering the slick covering his fingers, Mitaka frowned, still rubbing his digits together as he ponders the situation. Obviously, the officer had lied about delivering any paperwork.

The Lieutenant tipped his head to the side, bringing his hand to his face again, inhaling the sweet scent of the officer's pleasure. _She'd apparently enjoyed herself quite a bit_ , Mitaka thought, his other hand moving down below his waist as he unconsciously palmed at his growing erection.

Laughing softly to himself, Mitaka flicked on his comm unit, his free hand still working at his covered shaft as he spoke to you.

"Officer (y/n)? Could you come see me for a moment?"

"Yes, Sir. Right away."

\---------------------------------

You walked quickly back down the halls toward the Lieutenant's office, your stomach tight with worry and excitement. Mitaka had obviously seen through your lie about the files, and you hoped that was all.

As you approached his door, you gave yourself a quick once over, making sure your appearance is well within regulation standards, before pressing the keypad next to the door, sending a chime into the office.

The door immediately swished open, the Lieutenant beckoning you in with a crisp _Enter_. You made your way to stand in front of the desk, presenting yourself at a precise attention while you waited for Mitaka to speak.

"Officer (y/n), where are those files you said you delivered?" The sharp edge in the normally soft-spoken Lieutenant's voice sent a shiver up your back and straight down into your rapidly melting core. You had hoped that the supposed files would have been overlooked, but nothing escaped Mitaka's scrutiny. Ever.

Hearing your silence, Mitaka spoke again. "So, we have missing files." He was idly rubbing his fingers together, the movement piquing your interest as you stood before him. "And, on top of that, you were... toying... With my desk." His eyes met yours, his eyebrow quirking imperiously as he gestured his hand at you. "Care to explain the little mess you made, Officer?"

 _Oh shit._ You panicked internally, your face heating deeply as you tried to come up with an excuse. Spilled drink? No, you had left the office empty handed. Massive sneeze? Your good health blew that option out of the water.

Taking a slow, deep breath, you decide to give him the truth and hope for the best. "Sir... I, uh... I pleasured myself... On your desk..." You dropped your gaze to the floor, trembling with humiliation and not a little arousal.

"Go on, Officer." The man behind the desk spoke, his fingers trailing over the surface of the table slowly. "Tell me what you did. _Exactly_ what you did, (y/n)."

You wince, your hands twining behind your back nervously. "I, uh... I rode the corner of your desk... Hard... Until I came, Sir." you stuttered out, practically shrinking I to yourself with embarrassment. You were now regretting your decision to pleasure yourself outside of your own quarters.

"So, you're saying that you f-fucked yourself on my perfectly clean desk?" You frowned slightly at the hitch in Mitaka's voice that you almost missed, that almost gasp that came as he queried you.

"Y-yes, Sir, I... Oh." You raised your head to look at the Lieutenant, your words halting as you noticed him inhaling the scent of his fingers. The fingers that had probably discovered your cum on his desk.

Your eyebrows shot up as your gaze met his, Mitaka taking a long, slow breath before flicking his tongue out against his fingertips. A bold of pure lust ran straight to your crotch as you watched him suck the tips of his fingers, his eyes never leaving yours as he swirled his tongue along his slender fingers.

"Why my desk, (y/n)? Hmm?" He asked, pushing his chair back just enough to allow you to see his other hand grasping and stroking at his covered groin. You knees buckled at the sight of the Lieutenant working his cock through his pants, his delicate fingers tracing along the length of his dick ever so slowly. "Well, Officer?"

Your tongue darted out to wet your lips, your nails digging into your palms as you resisted the urge to hop over the desk and into Mitaka's lap. "Because... Because it was as close to fucking you as I could get, Sir." Your eyes never left his crotch as you spoke, even when you shifted in place slightly.

Mitaka stop suddenly, dropping his hands to his sides as he strode around his desk, his face still passive as he broke into your personal space, standing so he was mere inches away from you.

"Do you know how many regulations you broke by even coming in here without permission, let alone masturbating on a superior's furniture?" He hissed, his warm, perfectly minty breath washing over your face.

You trembled, your breath quickening as you all but quivered. Who was this man standing before you? No one had ever seen this side of Mitaka, you were positive.

"N...no, Sir." You flinched as he raised his hand suddenly, expecting to be struck across the face, but instead, the Lieutenant tangled his hand into your neat hair, dragging you over to the corner of the desk where your cum still coated the polished wood.

Dragging your head down, Lieutenant Mitaka pressed your cheek into your cooled juices, causing you to yelp with surprise. "Seventeen, Officer." he growled, mashing your face firmly, but still gently against the desk. "Seventeen regulations broken all because you wanted to get off, (l/n)." You head something swish through the air quickly before his hand met your backside, your hips pushing up as you squealed indignantly, your ass burning slightly where he struck.

"You. Know. Better. Officer!" Mitaka punctuated each work with a swat to your behind, each bringing a whimper from you as you squirmed in his surprisingly strong grip. You writhed in his grasp, protesting as he spanked you, trying to deny that you were enjoying every moment of this.

His hand paused, fingers digging deep into your ass cheek as he pushed his hips up against yours, letting you feel his excitement through his trousers. "Is this what you were imagining, Officer?" he ground out, pushing and rocking his pelvis against your bottom roughly, his hand continuing to grope your flesh.

You tried to bite back a moan, tried to still your hips from moving back to his, tried to stop yourself from moaning out a lusty _Yes_ , but you failed.

From behind you, Mitaka laughed deeply, the sound not matching the man you knew. He slipped a hand underneath your hips, unfastening and pulling down your uniform pants quickly before tugging his own down, the warm, throbbing length of his cock slapping gently against your ass as he thrust against your bottom.

"How long have you wanted me to bend you over my desk and take you like this, Officer?" He used the hand that had unfastened your pants to position the head of his cock against your sopping wet pussy, his foot pushing between yours to kick your legs apart a bit more.

You moaned as he slid the end of his length along your drenched slit, your hips popping back to try and capture the tip of his dick between your labia. This earned you another spank before he began sliding the entire length of his manhood along your pussy. "Answer me, (y/n)!" He yelled as he thrust particularly hard against you.

You whimpered, your eyes prickling with tears of desire as you matched his vicious rhythm, your hands gripping and clawing at the desk you were pinned against. "Since I started working here, Sir!" You whined, your clit throbbing with each slide of his dick against you, your body almost aching for him to push inside you.

Laughing again, Mitaka shifted his stance, pressing your hips down as he prodded his cock against you. With a slow groan, he began to slide into you, inch by inch, your hot, wet passage clenching greedily around him as he seated himself inside you. You moaned deliciously and arched up, tensing as you stretched around the Lieutenant, your slick folds enveloping his long, hard length, accepting almost his entire shaft into your body.

"F-fuck, Officer," he gasped, setting a slow, rough pace, thrusting deeply into you, hitting against your cervix firmly with each push. Your breath caught with each movement, your nails digging into the shining surface of his desk as he fucked you like you had imagined for months.

His hand loosened in your hair, almost lovingly petting down your neck and back as he cooed praises to you, his hips snapping harshly to yours again and again. With each thrust, you tightened more, unwilling to let yourself release too quickly, lest he stop. You moaned and arched up as he smacked your ass, your hips raising and pushing back to his, earning you an animalistic moan from the Lieutenant.

With a small smirk, you began pushing your hips back to his, using the desk as leverage as you fucked yourself on his cock. You blushed, feeling him begin to throb inside you. You gasped as you felt Mitaka's beautiful fingers slip between your legs, finding your clit quickly, rubbing circles around the little pearl as his thrusts became more and more erratic

With the added stimulation, you nearly howled, only your hand coming up to cover your mouth stopping your scream from echoing around the office as you began to orgasm, your pussy clenching and dripping around Mitaka's length. Several thrusts later, you felt the man fucking you tense, his deep gasp of pleasure filling the air as he came, filling your slick passage with his hot cum.

You felt Mitaka brace himself against you as he caught his breath. You smiled as you slumped across his desk for the second time that day, this time, more satisfied than ever. All too soon, he pulled his barely half erect shaft from you, Mitaka quickly pulling your panties and pants back up despite your protests of needing to clean up.

The Lieutenant chuckled as he fastened and adjusted his trousers, watching you reluctantly do the same. "Now, Officer," He stood neatly at attention in front of you, allowing you to neaten your hair. "You will stay like that until your shift is over. Understood?" He raised his eyebrow at you.

You blanched before nodding, your legs tight together as you felt his cum beginning to pool in your underwear. "Y-yes, Sir." You glanced back at him before heading to the door after he dismissed you.

It was going to be an uncomfortable few hours, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a level below trash? Because I belong there...

**Author's Note:**

> *buries self deeper into the trash pile*


End file.
